A Merry Solemn Christmas Eve
by Z-Day
Summary: Just a little thing I worked on Christmas Eve into VERY VERY Early Christmas Day. Please Criticize KINDLY favorite and follow me


A Merry Solemn Christmas Eve

A Borderlands Christmas Short Story

*A/N: This was done quickly and on the fly. It is a short story about a Christmas Eve in Borderlands. It has many OC's introduced that will be in a future Borderlands fanfiction. I say a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays as of this uploaded short story.

Borderlands is owned not by me. I only own the word Lootmas, its theme, and the OC's in my fanfiction.

**Bang Rat-a-tat-a-tat Boom-ba-boom**

Yes another day another series of gunplay and explosions on unmerciful and scummy bandits who thought they are (were) badass.

"Give me a challenge you bastard piece of crap!" a large muscular man shouted. He digistructed a highly modified minigun and unloaded a barrage that started tearing through defenses that bandits were hiding behind.

The snow was falling and the temperature made the hunters actually wear winter clothing instead of relying on the bullets in their bodies for warmth.

"Behind you!" a young woman with tattoos cried. Her tattoos glowed a bright blue and she sent six bolts of glowing energy exploding shock, fire, acid, and slag on two badass psychos.

Psychos started to try and run from the man with the minigun when high caliber bullets punctured their skulls. A man riding atop a large queen skag leapt over the other. "Yip-e-kae-ya motherbuster!"

"Dammit Dreidall, those were mine!"

"You snooze you lose Ashcroft! Onwards Skagella, to victory!"

"Great Blair now their getting competitive again. Lets hope they don't wreck the item we're supposed to get."

A man in white camouflage answered the siren, "Not like we can't find a regular goliath helmet and paint it yellow. It'd a be a lot easier Felicity."

"Yes but we have to keep the children over their occupied and you yourself said you'll never not do a quest for Tiny Tina."

Blair Mackenzi chuckled, "Well you're right about that." The ground shook. "It looks like the top of the tree has arrived."

Everyone stopped and the large skag pawed excitedly at the ground.

A loud, rumbling voice was heard, "Time to smash with Skull Skuisher!"

A large nomad torturer in yellow clothing appeared with a missile launcher, a shield with three midget goliaths, and a large axe on his back.

Ashcroft popped his neck, Dreidall hopped off Skagella, Felicity took cover, and Blair bunkered down with his revolver as well. Christmas was going to be good this year.

**Tiny Tina's workshop**

"Thanks for the helmet huggabutts. Just for the holiday cheer I'll give you a bonus. I made a giant chewtoy in the shape of a bandit for Skagella, some of my homemade of gun polish I stole from a Hyperion factory sometime ago because I know how Ashy likes to polish his guns, some crumpets for Blair cause he's crumpet crazy like me, and uh…sorry Siren doll never been sure what you liked."

Tina threw the three their rewards and then interrupted Felicity, "Wait I found this gun in an abandoned bandit camp I made abandoned. Maliwan SMG, corrosive, and I tested it. It appears to have a homing effect to it."

Skagella pounced Dreidall for the toy, Ashcroft was hit in the face by a bag with two bottles of gun cleaner the size of missiles, Blair was hit in the face by a bag of crumpets, and Felicity barely caught the gun. Tina then climbed a ladder and stuck the golden hat on top of a small tree.

**Sanctuary**

"Well the tree is finished, now we need the star. Brick you're the tallest, do you have it?" Lilith asked, admiring her and the other three Siren's handiwork.

"Yeah Lil here it is."

The big man put a human skull (painted yellow) on top of the tree. It was wrapped in lights but Lilith didn't look very happy.

"Brick that isn't the one we said you could put on. You can put it as an ornament but not as the top ornament."

Brick actually appeared nervous, "Well uh ya see Lilith…it kind of well um…it sorta…blew up."

"It what now?" Lilith asked annoyed.

"It blew up."

"How the hell did it blow up? Well remember when I was coming back from the craft dude who made it?"

"Yeah and…"

"When I said my ride got blown up and the ornament wasn't blown up…it got blown up to."

Lilith had her arms crossed and her finger was tapping slowly. Finally she sighed, "Keep it up there then. It's Christmas Eve so I'll forgive you but the day after tomorrow I'm gonna think of something to do to you."

The vault hunters consisting of Gaige, Krieg, Maya, Axton, Salvador, and Zer0 and the helpers who came in mid adventure: Blair, Felicity, Dreidall, and Ashcroft continued to decorate Sanctuary and the Crimson Raiders HQ with Christmas themes. The day itself was also called Lootmas being Pandora and pictures of Psycho Clause were put up abound.

"So Kenna what did you ask Psycho Clause to bring you?" Felicity asked her sister.

The younger sister of Felicity shrugged, "Aren't you a little old to believe in a weird Pandoran version of Santa Clause? 'He watches you as you sleep and if your naughty or nice gouges out your eyes or gives you money or guns.'"

"Says the girl who keeps a teddy bear with her when she's 18."

"Um hello you carry the twin on your belt and I use it as a focus for my powers but if you're going to keep asking fine: I wanted a hat like Moxxi's. She's got style sister. And you?"

"I wanted a pair of boots that were blood and gore proof."

The two Pandora sirens both chuckled and finished with their decorations.

**Nighttime**

A blizzard had begun to kick in as the fourteen hunters were at Roland's and Bloodwing's memorials. The snow was at Salvador's chest but the packed snow allowed him to walk.

"Guys it feels like we're missing someone." Blair said as the wind blew through the silence.

"We're all here Blair. No one else was coming out because of the weather." Axton responded.

Blair shook his head, "No, I got it I know who isn't here. Tina is here."

Lilith responded, "Tina didn't want to come out. She said she'd be out whenever she wanted."

"No that's not like Tina. She wouldn't come out to Roland's memorial on Christmas Eve? No, I'm going to go get her. You all can head back to Sanctuary."

The raven haired man turned and walked to a vehicle. Ashcroft shook his head, "I've know idea why he bothers with that girl."

**Outside Tina's Cave**

Blair was shouting at the hidden camera that he knew Tina used to monitor outside. He didn't know if she could hear him because of the wind but he was trying.

"Tina open the door! Open it up now I have to talk to you!"

He waited approximately a minute before taking out his Maliwan Revolver. He shot at the giant proximity mine and it blew up. He reloaded as the door was opening.

"Figured that would get her."

He made his way through the crack of the door. At the 13 year old's workshop he saw her welding something. When she got done with it he noticed a star in the metal hat they got her.

"Tina we were at Roland and Bloodwing's memorial. We thought you were going to be there."

"I can go any time."

"Tina I can tell you are not yourself."

"What was your first clue?"

Blair shook his head, "Your not able to spend Christmas with your family Tina. You want to be alone and spend it by yourself right?"

"…"

Blair crouched next to the girl and took off his hood and goggles, "You and I Tina…we're more a like in this situation that you think."

The blond shook her head, "Oh yeah how?"

"We're not able to spend time with our family."

Tina looked up at him, "Huh?"

"My family is alive but I can't spend time with them since I came to Pandora on the run. My mom, my friends, my little sister who you remind me of Tina, I miss. They miss me and I can't be with them. My dad is the only one who is dead and I have hated not spending Christmas with him for the last 13 years of my life."

"You're going somewhere with this or do I need to kick your purple ass out in the snow with a grenade up it?"

"The point is Tina is spending time alone and with just some pictures and a tree is alright but you need to be with family even if they aren't your blood family. I'm getting through right now because I've come to getting to know everyone here: you, Gaige, and the others as an extended family. Mordecai would know as well because he isn't spending it with Blood. Let's go to Sanctuary and we can spend Christmas with our dysfunctional Pandora family Tina."

Tina didn't know why but she actually started to tear up a slight bit, "Why does this make me feel a little better girly guy?"

Blair shrugged, "I don't know maybe it's like a cliché' fanfiction."

Tina wiped her eyes, "Think we can make a stop huggabutt?"

**The Memorial**

The wind was blowing and the snow was whipping. Tina was placing a bouquet of grenades on his grave. Her tears were freezing as they fell.

"I'm gonna miss you my main shawtie. I think if you were here with me I could get through without my parents but…you were like my brother, dad, uncle, and friend. I don't think I'm going to replace you…or that violent bloody lovely Bloodwing. So uh…I'm gonna miss you and…I love you Roland. Goodbye and merry Christmas."

Blair had said his goodbye but he couldn't help himself. He knew that Roland was a soldier so he stood up straight and saluted the memorial. As he stood there he heard the wind blow and a…screech. He looked up at the ridge (for whatever reason he didn't know) and saw something that shocked him. He saw a ghostly form of the Crimson Raider leader and a swirling form of a bird fly to his shoulder.

"C'mon purple haze, wait what do you want?"

"Tina look up there."

The little girl turned and she gasped. She saw the same forms that Blair had seen.

"Roland! Bloodwing!"

The wind had a sort of screeching howl to it and Roland waved. Then the wind blew one last gust and the images swirled away with the snow.

"Roland…Bloodwing…" Tina whispered solemnly.

"C'mon Tina, lets go." Blair said leading her by the shoulder.

The demolitions expert sniffled and looked at him, "Yeah lets have a kick ass, chocolate chip, loot filled, dysfunctional Pandora Christmas with our dysfunctional Pandora family Blair."

The ex-military man smiled and could have sworn he heard, "Good job soldier," followed by a bird like chirp on the wind when really Roland and Bloodwing had done just that.


End file.
